seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Second Piece: Eternal Storm Part VII
It's been a week since the fateful confrontation on the top of the mountain, although Yaju has no way to tell. However, he does know that this hunt has taken much too long. Yaju: ARGGGH! I SEARCH THIS ISLAND UP AND DOWN AND THEY'RE NOWHERE TO BE FOUND! THERE WERE NO BODIES ON THE MOUNTAIN, AND THAT BOY COULD BECOME MAGMA...THEY'RE CERTAINLY HERE! BUT IN WHAT FORM... Yaju punches the side of the mountain, causing a crack to form and rocks to rain down from above. He would not let children make an embarrassment of his hunt! Very close by, Issac jolts awake to the sudden shockwave through the mountain. Issac: It's closer this time...it's gotta be Yaju! Drew: We know, Issac. Issac: Just a couple yards down and we could be goners... Drew: Wait a second...something doesn't look right... Issac: Drew! Don't disturb Pac- But Drew has gotten to Pace's resting area and overturned the contents on it. What appeared to be a sleeping body is nothing more than a pile of sticks and leaves. Drew: Pace is gone!! Hugeo: Whu? Who gone? Cajin: What's all this fuss? Cajin quickly notices the lack of Pace in the cave. Issac: What is he up to? Drew: How can we know? Maybe he has a way out of here or something? Issac: Well, if that's the case we might as well find him! Let's- Drew: I'll go. Pace won't be as likely to notice one person following him, and I'm the least injured of us all. Issac looks clearly crestfallen. Issac: A-Alright, but watch out for Yaju! Drew: I plan to. Drew gets up and heads for the exit. She rolls the stone slightly to the left, peeks out to check for Yaju, and slips out when she sees no sight of him. Meanwhile, Pace is on his ship, talking into his Den Den Mushi. Karec: Is that you, Pace?? We thought you had died! Pace: Nope! Alive and active as ever! Karec: So, have you captured the pirates yet? Have you seen the pirates yet? Pace: As a matter of fact, I have seen them! Karec: I take it you have captured them? Pace: Well...uh...you see, I had closed in on them...was on the verge of overwhelming them, but- Karec: What do you mean, "but?" Pace: You're not going to believe this, but I guarantee this is true. Yaju of the Shichibukai is on this island. Silence comes out of the Den Den Mushi for several seconds, followed by laughter. Karec: You've got to be kidding me, Pace! A Shichibukai here in North Blue? The storm is obviously making you see things! Pace: I'm not joking! He tried to kill me- Karec: It seems your ship is still afloat, so leave the Eternal Storm immediately. The official hunt for the pirates has reached an important development! Pace: You don't mean- Karec: Yes. With this development, the three pirates will fall right into our hands. All Marines on hand are being recalled to Capman Peak, so end your fool's quest and get back here now! Pace: Well then, all those Marines are gonna be really disappointed. I'll be coming to Cap's Peak with the three CAPTURED pirates! Karec yells something at him, but Pace promptly hangs up. Pace: I'll camp out here until night falls, and then I'll swoop in at night and get them! It's cowardly and I hate it, but I can't do anything that'll get Yaju's attention! Sighing heavily, Pace skulks off below deck to dry off. Drew, clinging onto the side of the ship using suction cups, peers onto the deck to see if he has gone. Drew: Well then...good to know...but what was the guy on the other end talking about? Drew runs back to the cave, where everyone is eagerly anticipating her return. Issac: Any sign of Yaju? Drew: Thankfully no. But listen up. We're leaving tonight. Issac: Really? How? Drew: Pace's ship is still there. Now, Pace is going to ambush us here when we're asleep. Issac: That guy...! After we saved his life! Drew: Which is why when he goes here, we'll go to the harbor and steal his ship! Issac: Haha! I like that plan! Hugeo: We're just gonna leave him stranded on the island??? Issac: This is no time for ethics, Hugeo! It's the only way we'll get off this god-forsaken rock and have any chance of surviving! Hugeo: Yeah... Cajin: So...I guess this'll be the last time I see y'all... Issac: Wanna come with, Cajin? Cajin: And go back to normal society? Are you serious? I live for this wild land! Drew: Whatever you say, I can't wait for tonight! Several hours later, Pace emerges onto the top deck, fresh and ready to go. Pace: It's been dark for some time...now is my best chance! Let's go! Meanwhile, Issac, Drew, and Hugeo stand above the cave. Drew and Issac are standing normally again, but Hugeo is forced to lean on a stick to support himself. Issac: Pace will be heading here any moment. We had best leave now! Cajin: Bye, y'all! Drew: Seeya Cajin! Thanks for helping us survive! Issac: You know what you have to do, Cajin. Keep Pace at the cave as long as possible! Cajin: Will do. Issac: Let's go! Category:Eternal Storm Arc